


The Good Ship Friend

by ellbie



Series: TenSimm Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbie/pseuds/ellbie
Summary: The Doctor thought a nice, relaxing trip to sea would be just what they needed.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: TenSimm Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	The Good Ship Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: (Seahawk voice) _Adventure!_ (or trying new things!)  
> Dialogue prompt: “I’m not here to make friends.”

“Remind me,” the Master growled as he sidestepped raining bits of on-fire ship, “why I agreed to this _stupid_ cruise.”

“Because we’re friends?” the Doctor suggested idiotically.

“We are _not_ _friends_.”

_CR-R-RACK._

“Was that—?”

But the Master was already moving, wheeling around to hurl himself at the Doctor. They landed hard, barely clearing the collapsed section of floor. And once they’d stopped coughing up smoke, the Doctor had the _nerve_ to _grin._

“ _What_?” the Master demanded.

Seemingly unconcerned with their dwindling chances of reaching the upper deck, the Doctor winked and nudged his shoulder. “You can get off me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the Doctor is Seahawk and the Master is Mermista. I will not be taking questions.
> 
> _Also posted[on Tumblr](https://linz33y.tumblr.com/post/629431749785616384/for-week-9-of-the-dwmasters-fiftieth) for week 9 of the @dwmasters Big Bang Mini Event._


End file.
